


英灵吐槽大会

by uptocloud



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Force Ghosts, It's Obi-Wan's Fault, Memes, Multi, This Is STUPID
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptocloud/pseuds/uptocloud
Summary: 在皇帝的下落过程中，他想到，都特么赖老王。机器鸡开场（。





	英灵吐槽大会

帝国皇帝回顾自己的一生时必然这样总结道：在座的都是傻逼。

他电机房坠落时还一直在想着这事。维达还是不靠谱，毕竟他的原型是安纳金。可惜自己没来得及从小训练他。说到从小训练，哎呀，皇帝大头朝下还不忘一拍大腿，扎心了，摩尔可惜了了。

在接触到地面的前一秒，皇帝总结道，都他妈赖欧比旺。

欧比旺怎么了？欧比旺打了个喷嚏。英灵还能打喷嚏这不科学。他还想去看看卢克小可爱呢。  
奎刚安纳金的英灵在背后啧啧啧摇头。欧文叔叔说得对，你别霍霍人家了好吗？  
但是说起霍霍自己的学生，奎刚也没什么立场说别人。但是他至少还可以直起身子俯视所有人说自己可教出了欧比旺·老希望·克诺比。

反倒是安纳金这辈子，教的学徒虽说个个跟他反着来，但是个个都没长歪最后还成了义军栋梁。所谓物极必反是这么用的吗？

还是皇帝深谋远虑有眼光，除了他，其他所有黑暗面也好赏金猎人也好，反正顶着坏蛋标签的，都只知道盯着欧比旺。

老王摸摸胡子用他posh的科洛桑口音说句hello there他们都能自嗨起来。看看结果呢，只有另辟蹊径从安纳金下手的皇帝才是最终赢家。你们一个个啊，都不考虑结果的吗？就知道自己开心就好。

和安纳金/维达相处得并不开心的皇帝总结道，个人的得失只是小事，宇宙的得失才是大事，对不对！说的就是你，杜库伯爵。好歹年纪比自己还大呢，一点脾气都控制不住。劝降克诺比？亏你也想得出来！不要给我摆个臭脸，我知道你还是更喜欢欧比旺！好好好，看看你的宝贝孙子，他·讨·厌·你！  
还有你的那些手下，格里弗斯还算尽职尽责不动如山，那个文翠丝怎么回事！和欧比旺打嘴炮得有来有回都算了，亲自下场去救他是几个意思？摩尔都好不容易要弄死他了！

杜库在旁边表示那时候文翠丝不该他管了，萨瓦奇也是。皇帝翻了个白眼，没一个能用的人你也是够失败的。杜库伯爵张口发出了一个音节就自己闭嘴了，那个音听起来好像是o 开头的。

说起杜库伯爵皇帝就来气。不说直接的手下，你雇佣的那些赏金猎人又都是什么情况？对就是那个凯德·贝恩，一副酷炫屌炸的模样，说是炸过议院闯过圣殿，结果事到临头放缆绳救起克诺比是图什么呀！

Weak! 一个个的，太弱了！就特么连那边的维达，对，就是说你呢安纳金我的孩子！皇帝这么说的时候仿佛父母连名带姓地叫孩子。

安纳金一个哆嗦。就算到了黑暗面，你也就知道帕德梅欧比旺，和当绝地时有什么区别？在死星停机坪放着要跑的卢克莱娅还有那个谁不去追，就只知道和克诺比干架。成事不足败事有余的东西。  
别跟我顶嘴，我当初教摩尔的时候可是记得有灌输多样化的负面情绪，果然还是教你太晚。

真的吗？几乎所有能开口的都开口了。包括欧比旺·克诺比本人。

那你怎么解释这个。欧比旺指了指空气墙后一点红，随时跟着自己的脚步移动。

用摩尔自己的话来说叫做“这么多年我单单就是靠着对你的恨意才活了下来，我心里想的只有你“，用围观群众的话来说就是stalker.

老王表示非常不解，难道不是你先动手弄死了奎刚？咋就变成了我负了你要追着我砍？  
安纳金拍着他肩，你不懂，你没被人砍成残疾过。

欧比旺掰着手指数：还有萨汀女公爵呢！还有曼达洛星球呢！还有弗洛姆上的海盗呢？那还有那个啥星球的无辜群众呢？我最后都跑塔图因的沙漠里去了，他他他还能找上门来呢！你们帝国要不真的重新把他雇回去，比你们效率高多了！

越说大家脸越绿。

阿索卡窜了出来：当年摩摩跑来和我打架，就问了我一句话——“怎么是你”。

摩尔终于从空气墙后面出来了，冷静地背着手点头，表示有志者事竟成，你看谁做得有我好，屠个星球只为见你，突出重围成了克诺比的心·头·大·患，最后还得到了维达加奎刚版本的临终关怀，看开留遗言老王抱怀抹眼送终一应俱全。

好的，恭喜你。大家纷纷鼓掌。  
欧比旺表示自己是整个故事中唯一受害者可惜大家都不同意。

但是陛下去哪了？

帝国的皇帝陛下想再去跳一次电机房。这回一定要先推克诺比下去。


End file.
